Eu não conseguia te achar
by darkenedroom
Summary: Kate espera ansiosa na praia a volta de Jack, missing-scene ep 6x14


Medo. Era tudo o que Kate conseguia sentir naquele momento. Ela avistava o mar sem quase piscar, olhar aflito, olhos apertados procurando esmiuçar qualquer movimento que conseguisse registrar ao longe.

A dor cortante do ferimento à bala em seu braço era intermitente, mas nem isso ela parecia sentir. Seu coração estava tão oprimido que qualquer outro tipo de dor era infinitamente pequena diante de seu desespero.

"Cadê ele? Onde ele está? Por que a demora?"

Palavras martelavam o seu pensamento o tempo todo.

-Kate, não é melhor você se sentar um pouco? – Hurley tentava convencê-la em vão.

-Você não acha que eles estão demorando demais? O que será que está acontecendo?

-Eles estão vindo. Eu espero que eles estejam vindo.

Hurley estava tão preocupado quanto ela, embora estivesse um tanto quieto. Na verdade, sua cabeça estava ainda processando tudo o que se sucedera naquele submarino. O sacrifício de Sayid, aquela água toda invadindo o local. Ele nem acreditava que tinha conseguido sair dali vivo.

Kate se sentia impotente. Se não fosse pelo grave machucado, ela não hesitaria em se atirar de volta ao mar para ajudar os amigos. Mas de que jeito? Sentia-se fraca pela perda de sangue, fora o fato de que ela tinha praticamente "apagado" durante uns segundos, quando ainda estava no submarino. Somente se lembrava da discussão acalorada entre Jack e Sawyer, algo sobre a bomba e depois tudo tinha ficado escuro. Seus olhos se fecharam e então ela acordou nos braços de Jack. Ele a conduzia, nadando, carregando-a firmemente. Ela segurava em seus braços com força.

As luzes estavam piscando, escassas, a água batia quase no peito deles e subia cada vez mais. Havia muita confusão. Ela estava com a cabeça zonza, mas pode entender que a bomba tinha explodido e eles estavam debaixo d'água tentando sair por entre os escombros. Jack a deixou sob os cuidados de Hurley e decidiu voltar para ajudar os outros.

Hurley e Kate nadaram com certa dificuldade. Ela, por causa do braço ferido, ele, por causa do pânico. Mas, pelo instinto de sobrevivência, eles lutaram bravamente contra essas condições adversas e finalmente atingiram a superfície. Enquanto nadavam, Kate por vezes parava e olhava para trás, mas ninguém a seguia. Nadaram sofregamente até que alcançaram a praia.

Esticaram-se deitados na areia, respirando com dificuldade. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Kate olhava para o horizonte. Nenhum rosto conhecido à vista.

Minutos se passaram. Nada. Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos sem tirar os olhos do mar. O que via era apenas a escuridão da noite cobrindo aquela imensidão sem fim.

Uma angústia tomou conta de seu coração e os minutos pareciam horas. Ela o conhecia. Sabia que ele era teimoso e não sossegaria até tirar todo o mundo dali. E isso a deixava ainda mais tensa.

"Vamos Jack, apareça! Por que não consigo encontrá-lo?" pensava aflita.

Mais um tempo se passou e ele não voltava. Ela olhou para Hurley com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Só pode ter acontecido alguma coisa, temos que ajudá-los!

-Vamos fazer o que?

-Não sei, quem sabe se voltarmos até lá? Não é tão longe e...

-Não, nem pensar. Eu também estou preocupado com eles, tá legal, mas tipo...eu nem sei como cheguei aqui, o mar está muito agitado, não iríamos conseguir nem chegar na metade.

Notando que Kate estava pirando, Hurley procurou tranqüilizá-la:

-Calma, Kate. Eles devem estar chegando.

A cabeça dela estava a mil. Kate só conseguia pensar no que ela não tinha feito. E no que não tinha dito. E se ele não voltasse? Não, ela não podia nem pensar nessa possibilidade. Ele não poderia partir desse jeito, não sem antes resolverem as coisas entre eles. Por que eles eram tão complicados? O medo de perdê-lo, de não vê-lo nunca mais somente fazia crescer uma certeza dentro dela: a de que ela definitivamente não tinha o superado, o seu sentimento por ele ainda pulsava forte, intenso dentro dela.

Seu coração batia acelerado. A boca seca, o frio da noite batendo contra a roupa molhada e nenhum sinal de Jack.

Resolveram caminhar mais adiante, quem sabe a correnteza tivesse arrastado os amigos para mais longe? Passaram diante das pedras e procuravam atentamente. Nada. Aquela espera era enlouquecedora.

-Já era para terem voltado...

O desespero só aumentava e ela estava prestes a desabar no choro, quando eles ouviram um barulho. Kate olhou para Hurley e, apoiada em seu ombro, dava passos largos. Estava difícil para Hugo acompanhar Kate, mesmo mancando ela queria correr.

-Jack!

Um ar de alívio ocupou o seu semblante ao avistá-lo caído, diante do corpo de Sawyer, na beira da praia. Tudo parecia invisível. A única coisa que Kate conseguia visualizar era Jack. Ele tinha voltado! Ele estava vivo!

Enquanto rumava em sua direção, um turbilhão de sentimentos invadia o seu interior. Ela queria lhe falar. Queria expressar o quanto o amava, o quanto ele era importante para ela, o quanto quase morreu só de pensar na possibilidade de ele ter morrido. Mas as palavras não vinham e tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar no momento foi:

"I couldn't find you! I couldn't find you!"

Ajoelhada na areia, ao lado dele, ela tremia. Olhava para ele com os olhos cheios de água, quando Jack imediatamente a envolveu ternamente em um abraço. Ele estava devastado, não somente tomado pelo cansaço físico, mas também por toda a cena triste que tinha acabado de presenciar no submarino. Jack teve que deixar para trás os seus amigos. As palavras de Jin, pedindo para ele partir, ainda ressoavam em seus ouvidos. Era impossível descrever o que se passava dentro dele, um misto de choque, medo, pavor. Kate soluçava, lágrimas escorriam pela sua face, enquanto seu rosto se aconchegava no ombro de Jack.

Tudo o que eles precisavam naquele instante era de um abraço. Pelas agruras que tinham passado e pelo que estava por vir. Para confortarem-se, para afogarem as tristezas, para apoiarem-se incondicionalmente, mas acima de tudo, para poderem sentir que tinham um ao outro, pertenciam-se e, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não poderiam jamais permitir que nada no mundo os separasse novamente.

**FIM.**


End file.
